Hidden Within the Heart
by jadesshadow
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds a half wolf demon being attacked by a group of men and decides to save her life. In return she decies to travel with him, but there is one problem with this arrangement...
1. Wanderings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One:

Wanderings

The half wolf demon walked quietly, picking her way through the thick leaves, and branches of the forest. She had a fair face, bright jade-green eyes, long black hair, a tail, and a pair of triangular, black, wolf ears on top of her head. Her 2-centimeter long claws, glinted, sharp and dangerous, and her 2 ½ centimeter fangs could bring down the fiercest of foes. Currently her ears stood perked listening intently for any sound of someone, or something approaching.

Her clothing remained simple, easy to fight in, and perfect for hiding amongst shadows and bushes. She wore, a sleeveless, leaf green shirt with a thick leather belt around her waist, an empty sword scabbard hung from the belt, her pants were dark brown, and a pair of knee-high black boots over them. From over top of each boot protruded the handle of a dagger, and swinging from the half-wolf demon's neck was a black hooded cape. Slung over the cape, she carried a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

The snapping of a twig caused her head to snap around, and her sharp eyes caught the sight of a man carrying a pitchfork running towards her and yelling. "I found the demon, let's attack now."

The half wolf demon swore and she began to run, her ears picked up the sounds of men crashing through the underbrush in an attempt to surround her. She picked up speed, and entered a clearing where a group of men holding an assortment of weapons blocked her exit. As quickly as possible, she turned around in an attempt to go the other way, only to find it also blocked, she was completely surrounded. She stopped in the middle of the clearing, her eyes searching for a way out.

The group of men directly in front of her parted and a fat, ugly man in armor walked up to her. "My, my, how pretty. It's a shame we were hired to kill, that is, unless you agree to come with me." The man reached up to touch her face. In a flash of claws the leader of the group backed away with a yell and clutching a bloody hand. "Fine, be that way. Kill her and use the slow acting miasma so she suffers!"

The men looked around grinning at each other, then they pulled out what looked like an assortment of gas bombs, but the half wolf demon knew better, she could tell the men held miasma bombs. As one the men threw the miasma bombs and they exploded at the half wolf demon's feet releasing a fog of dangerous, purple, poison. Just as a woman came running up the men shouting, "STOP!"

…

Sesshoumaru walked through the thick woods silently, Rin and Jaken on his heels. The afternoon sun beat down on the top of the trees, but the leaves of the trees they passed were absorbing most of the heat. A light breeze lifted his long silver hair and he caught the scent of miasma in the air mixed with the scent of a half-demon. In the distance he could hear men shouting and cheering, he decided to investigate.

"Rin, stay here. I need to check something out."

"Yes my lord." Said the longhaired little girl at his feet. Sesshoumaru turned his head looked at Jaken for a moment, then turned and ran in the direction of the men's shouts. As he drew closer he could hear a woman shouting amongst all of the men.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru stopped hidden in the bushes near the commotion. The woman who had shouted was not old, but not young either, she was being dragged away from the cloud of miasma by another man. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the cloud of purple miasma; inside he could faintly see a young woman's figure. Another man walked up to the cloud as it dispersed enough for Sesshoumaru to see the half-wolf demon lying in the center.

"It's too bad we have to kill her." Said the man as he came to the stop just outside the cloud, his right hand dipped with blood from an open wound. "She's a pretty one, despite being a demon."

"Maybe we don't have to kill her just yet." Said a heavyset man who looked like he was the leader. "She's still conscious, we could have our fun with her and then kill her." Sure enough as he said these words the half-wolf demon in the miasma cloud tried to sit up, but fell to the ground weakly.

"Good idea boss." Said another man putting on a poison-shielding mask, the rest followed in suit and then the boss stepped into the cloud.

The half-wolf demon wore a pair of brown pants, with knee-high black boots over them and a sleeveless shirt. Over top of the shirt she had a brown, leather belt with an empty sword scabbard attached to it, a black hooded cape hung over her shoulders, a quiver, and long bow strung over it, strands her long black hair covered her fair face. On top of her head were a pair of black wolf ears; Sesshoumaru could faintly make out a tail, her claws, the fangs inside of her mouth, and a glint of green from her eyes before the boss picked her up by the front of her shirt. He pulled out a dagger, it glinted dangerously in the sunlight, and he brought it down to her shirt, but then dropped it.

Sesshoumaru had stepped out of the bushes; he narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards the man who had begun to shake. Now the half-wolf demon's eyes were closed, and she was hanging limply from the front of her shirt. The boss' men fled and a few moments later the boss dropped the half-wolf demon onto the ground, turned and ran after his men.

"Cowardly fools." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath, he was about to turn and leave when he suddenly noticed that the half-wolf demon's breathing was labored. He paused for a moment wondering what to do, and then he walked into the miasma cloud and carefully picked her up with his right arm. He decided it would be better to take her to that woman instead of leaving her here, just in case the men decided to come back.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and quickly caught the scent of the woman who had been dragged away. He carefully balanced the half wolf demon in his arm so she would not fall, and he followed the scent of the woman, who he assumed knew the half wolf demon.

…

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru stood in front of a small hut situated just outside of a tiny village. He looked at the door wondering if he should just walk in or not, before he had made his decision the woman walked out. She looked up apparently wonder what overshadowed her door, upon seeing Sesshoumaru she started and backed up.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said, "Do you know this woman?" He nodded his head towards the half wolf demon lying limply in his arm.

"Oh, my! Elenya!" The woman exclaimed rushing over to the half wolf demon. "What have those men done to her? Hurry and bring her inside."

Sesshoumaru wasn't used to being told what to do like this, but this woman seemed to know what she was doing so he entered the small hut. The hut had only one room, but two beds lay on the floor, he figured the half wolf demon, Elenya, stayed here with the woman.

"Place her here." The woman gestured to one of the beds, and Sesshoumaru gently placed the half wolf demon on the bed. He stood up, and turned to leave figuring the half wolf demon was in good hands. "Did you find her?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the woman; she looked up at him face unafraid and her expression grateful. "Yes." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why? You are a demon, and Elenya is no more than a half demon." The woman asked looking down and looking over the half wolf demon.

"Elenya? Is that her name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes." The woman replied continuing to look over Elenya.

"Are you a doctor?" Sesshoumaru asked curious as to why the woman didn't call for a doctor the instant she had seen Elenya's condition.

"Yes." The woman said, finishing her checkup and looking up at Sesshoumaru her expression kindly. "You still haven't answered my question."

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment then turned and faced the wall, "Those men were scum." He said.

The woman waited for a moment to see if Sesshoumaru would say anything more. He didn't, so the woman began to talk about Elenya. "This isn't good. I've checked her over and I have found that her legs are paralyzed. She might not be able to walk ever again."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, knowing Elenya would remain in good hands. At the door the woman called to him again. "Wait!"

Once more Sesshoumaru turned to look at the woman who promptly stood up to face him. "Will you take Elenya with you?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Will you take Elenya with you?" The woman now gave him a pleading look. "I know she can't walk, but she does have a horse, she can ride. It's my fault she was chased out of the village; I let her stay with me and when the villagers found out they were angry that I let a 'demon' in amongst them. If they find out that she came back they would kill her."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, wondering if he could allow a disabled half demon to travel with him. He sighed and then muttered, "Fine."


	2. I Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "I Believe".

Chapter Two:

I Believe

Elenya opened her eyes, and blinked once to clear her vision. She was in a clearing leaning against a tree, and a little girl with chocolate brown eyes and black hair leaned over her. Once the little girl realized Elenya had awoken her face split into a wide grin and she called,

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's awake!"

"Stop it Rin." Came a much deeper voice from Elenya's right. Elenya turned her head and her eyes fell on a tall dog demon with long silver hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered what the dog demon wanted with her.

"Yes Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is right, leave the young lady alone." Said a smaller demon who stood at the dog demon's feet.

Elenya shook her head trying to remember what happened and how she came to be there. After a moment her head cleared, she remembered being attacked by the men, and catching the scent of a dog demon through the miasma just before she lost consciousness. 'Was this dog demon I smelled? Did he save my life?' She thought to herself when she saw her warhorse standing tethered nearby.

The little girl now sat next to Elenya, she still had a wide smile on her face. "My name is Rin." She said excitedly. Elenya couldn't help but smile despite her fear,

"My name is Elenya." She said.

Rin pointed to the little demon at the dog demon's feet, "That's Master Jaken," then she pointed to the dog demon and said, "and that is Lord Sesshomaru. He's the one who saved you."

Elenya turned her head to look at Sesshomaru once more, and then she fixed her eyes on the ground and muttered, "Thank you."

"Rin, Jaken, go and find tonight's dinner." Sesshomaru said looking at Jaken and Rin. They promptly took off leaving Sesshomaru alone with Elenya. "Are you aware of what happened?"

Elenya started when Sesshomaru addressed her but she somehow ended up answering the question. "I remember passing out then I woke up in a hut and managed to hear that I might not be able to walk again. Shortly after I lost consciousness once more."

"So you know about your condition?"

"I'm afraid so." Elenya looked over at her magnificent black stallion with four white socks. "Tell me, if you knew about my condition why did you take me with you."

"You are half demon which means you can probably fight very well even if you can't walk." He too fixed his gaze on the warhorse. "With that horse you should be able to fight just as well as you did before. Anyways I can't always be around to keep and eye on Rin and protect her as well as I'd like."

"So you want me to keep an eye on and protect Rin." Elenya gave him a quizzical look. "Why can't Jaken do it?"

"Jaken is incompetent, and he has been known to run in the face of danger."

Elenya sat silently for a moment pondering her options. Then she let out a sigh and said, "Alright, I will watch her. It's not like I can do anything else."

…

Elenya rode on her Almare her warhorse, Rin sitting in front of her humming merrily and Jaken walking in front muttering about having another girl to 'baby-sit'. Elenya rolled her eyes, it had been a week, she and Rin had already bonded and they had now become closer than sisters. She smiled and hummed along with Rin, Sesshomaru had wandered off again and they now searched for a place to stay the night.

A moment later Jaken stopped and said, "Well this should work for tonight."

Elenya stopped humming and looked up to see a rather large cave. She shrugged her shoulders, it would have to do, and at least it was roof of some sort over their heads. The sun slowly sank behind them and Rin yawned. Elenya led Almare into the cave his hooves making a hallow clopping sound on the hard stone. About halfway inside the cave Elenya pulled on Almare's reigns bringing him to a stop. She lifted Rin up and placed her on the ground, and then Elenya took her right hand and used it to lift her right let up and swing it up over the saddle.

Elenya wrapped her arms around the stallion's thick neck and slid off the saddle. The mighty warhorse supported her and gently lowered her to the ground. Rin walked over to Elenya, she was carrying a blanket, she sat next to Elenya and leaned against the rock with her. Elenya took the blanket and spread it out over herself and Rin, and then she put her right arm protectively around Rin.

"Lady Elenya." Rin said quietly.

"Yes?" Elenya asked curiously.

"Can you sing me a song?" She looked up at Elenya her eyes glittering, "Please it will help me fall asleep."

"Alright." Elenya said smiling.

"Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me

And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see,  
I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light,  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
See that I believe in ghosts  
If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
'Cause I believe

Oh I believe

There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And I believe"

Elenya finished and she smiled down at the sleeping form of Rin as she laid curled up next to her. Elenya heard a chuckle; her head shot up and she saw Sesshomaru standing in the cave entrance. Elenya flushed and quickly looked away.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

Elenya looked at him, Sesshomaru never gave her straight answers and it bugged her. Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose just to annoy her. She averted her eyes once more and she saw Jaken asleep against the wall hugging his staff of two heads.

"Is he always like that?" she nodded her head towards Jaken.

"Sometimes."

Figuring she wouldn't get a straighter answer than 'Sometimes' tonight Elenya leaned back and slowly fell into a soft sleep.


End file.
